


The Question

by black_tea



Series: The Masks We Wear [3]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flirting, Humor, M/M, New Relationship, alpha!Bill Tench, omega!Holden Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: Holden finds doctor's appointments trying - there's far too much prying into his personal life. Bill is decidedly unsympathetic.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Series: The Masks We Wear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Question

Holden sat on the edge of the examination table staring down at his toes. He flexed them experimentally, and decided that toes were a weird body part. They couldn't grip anything, and they were easily stubbed. Pointless things, toes. Holden was vaguely aware that he was doing in his head what he normally did out loud when he was nervous. He talked. Not that a routine physical was nerve wracking, but he found sitting around mostly naked while being prodded and questioned unpleasant.

“Take a deep breath for me.”

Holden dutifully did as he was told, the stethoscope chilly against his skin. His short stint in the hospital had used up his allotted amount of patience with the whole rigmarole. _I'm going to have to tell him about that. I need a new prescription for Valium. Damn._ As Dr. Gershart moved to the front placing the now warmer stethoscope on his chest. Holden took a deep breath in then out.

“Everything sounds good. Still not smoking, I take it?”

“No,” he replied as the doctor took his blood pressure. Holden wasn't particularly concerned about the outcome of the exam, having always taken decent care of himself. He was just steeling himself for The Question. If the doctor didn't come out with it on his own, then he surely would as soon as Holden mentioned Valium. 

Dr. Gershart was a tall man well into middle age with a cheerful mien and a lot of experience with alpha and omega patients. He being an alpha, wasn't unusual given the circumstances. Many betas forgot that aggression wasn't the only alpha trait. They were also wired to be protective of their mates and young and often did well caring for vulnerable people. They typically had the physical strength to assistant patients who didn't have full mobility, which made them useful in a healthcare setting. Most specialized in the needs of alpha and omega patients out of a desire to help their own often under served community. Health care for omegas in particular lagged well behind. Seeing someone like Dr. Gershart meant Holden got better medical care than most, but it also meant that the doctor wasn't easily fooled.

“Let's see,” the doctor flipped through Holden's chart. “You're on Dexaphil and birth control. Any other medications?”

“Yes, Valium. For panic attacks.” _Here it comes..._

“I can certainly write you a prescription. When did this start?” He scribbled a note before looking up at Holden. 

“Just recently. The doctor I saw said I needed to manage my stress. I was out of town for work at the time.” He decided the doctor didn't need to hear the whole story about Kemper and being sedated and restrained. _It's definitely coming, I can tell he's thinking about it, but he doesn't want to appear too invasive, even though he asks me this every time I see him._

“I'm sorry, Mr. Ford, but I have to ask,” he began.

_No you don't. But you're going to, because you always do._ He switched his attention from his toes to a spot just over the doctor's right shoulder. Holden suspected he was coming off very much like the omega Gershart saw him as, but he had quickly found out it was pointless to put up a front in the doctor's presence. 

“Have you still not found a mate yet? I noticed you don't have a bond bite, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Not everyone goes in for that sort of thing now days.”

_And here we go...again._ “No.” He automatically clapped a hand over his unmarred neck. He had tried to imagine Bill biting him, and it didn't sound very pleasant. Granted, alphas only bit their omegas when they were in heat, and it was supposed to feel good in that circumstance. He was sure Gershart could tell him all about it, if he asked. He wasn't going to ask.

“Mr. Ford, Holden,” the doctor sat down in the chair across from the omega. “I know we've spoken about this before, and you're probably tired of hearing it from me.”

_Then stop bringing it up._ Holden politely said nothing.

“There are many proven benefits to mating, one of which is less stress and lower instances of depression and anxiety. You would be doing yourself a favor, if you settled down with a mate. I'm sure there are plenty of alphas out there who would count themselves very lucky to have you.”

_That's not the issue. It's never been the issue._ “Hmm.” Holden made a noncommittal noise. He thought about Bill, and considered holding that information back out of spite. On the other hand by admitting he was seeing someone, he might be able to get dressed and go home.

“Your heat cycles would also be shorter, which means less time spent medicated.” The doctor went on.

“I am seeing someone.” Holden finally admitted, just to make Gershart stop. 

“An alpha this time?” 

_Ah, he remembers Debbie. How can he possibly remember that when he has plenty of other patients?_ “Yes, he's an alpha.”

Gershart beamed at him. “See, there you go. You're on the right track. Unless something comes back on your blood work, you appear to be in excellent physical health. You can go ahead and get dressed now.”

_Finally._ “Thank you.” Holden pulled his clothes on as quickly as possible. When he stepped outside the doctor's office, he corrected his posture and bearing, so that anyone without scent receptors would just assume he was another beta walking down the street.

* * *

Bill stopped by on the way home from work several hours later to find a disgruntled omega, who brightened noticeably when he walked through the door. He handed Holden a beer and followed him into the kitchen as he went in search of a bottle opener. Holden rummaged through one of the silverware drawers when Bill loomed up behind him, bringing his face close to his shoulder and inhaling.

“What's wrong? Did your doctor's appointment go OK? I thought you said it was just a routine physical.”

“It went fine, I'm fine... I just get tired of the endless questions about my personal life.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Every problem I might have is answered with the question, 'do you have a mate yet?' You're in good health, but do you have a mate yet? You need a prescription for Valium? That's fine, but do you have a mate yet?” Holden grumbled while he popped the top off the bottle.

“Ah, so that's what this is about. He's your doctor. They have to ask questions like that.” 

Holden glared at Bill and his lack of sympathy before taking a swig of beer. “I know. It still bothers me, though. It's very personal.”

Bill looked amused. “It bothers you, because your doctor sees through your bullshit.”

“I'm honest with my doctor.” Holden disagreed, glancing sideways at Bill. He inwardly tallied up the information he had given Gershart over the years and decided, that yes, he had been truthful. Mostly.

“You don't pull that 'I'm a beta' act?” Bill leaned back against kitchen counter looking doubtful.

“No.” Holden protested. “He's my doctor. Why would I bother? I usually only see him once a year.” Bill continued to eye him dubiously, so he continued. “You know, it's a good thing you bring beer, because you are severely lacking in sympathy right now.”

“Why should I be sympathetic? I'm not a doctor. Why would I try and override the word of a medical professional?” Holden was wearing short sleeves, and Bill reached out to run the backs of his fingers down the omega's bare arm.

Holden turned to face him, his heart a little fluttery from the caress. “You just might be biased.”

“In what way?” Bill scoffed, his scent radiating pleasure at their verbal sparring.

“As someone who could stand to benefit, if I took my doctor's advice.” He took another swig, tilting his head back to do so and exposing the soft column of his neck. For alphas and omegas, it was an undeniably flirtatious posture, and one that came far more naturally to him than his adopted beta mannerisms. 

“Is that so?” Bill's fingertips lightly stroked his throat, as he leaned in to press a kiss just under Holden's ear, and several more over the scent glands that lay under the warm skin.

Holden closed his eyes and curled his toes in pleasure. “Mmm hmm.” 

Bill straightened, clearly pleased with himself. They had been engaging in this dance for weeks now. Each one circling the other slowly, taking just a little bit, but not going too far. Bill had a family, and Holden had no experience with alphas. Their interest in each other was very real, but neither was comfortable rushing in head long. They found themselves teetering on the edge, and when they finally fell, there was no telling what might happen.

Bill straightened up, his scent carrying alpha confidence and pleasure. He rested a hand on Holden's shoulder. “I need to get home.” They embraced, Holden's hand running down Bill's front as they parted. “You should think on your doctor's advice,” he said.

“Maybe.” Holden replied closing the door after his for now not-mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like going to the doctor, so therefore you all got this fic.
> 
> I have the sequel to 'Tipping Point' about 80% written, so I should have the first chapter up if not next week, then the week after. It all depends on how much I get accomplished this weekend. Thanks for reading!


End file.
